Truce Over
by SubtleSubterfuge
Summary: AU Scene before the battle in Eclipse. Edward goes to make sure Bella is ok when he sees her and Jacob entwined...Very slight AU vamp. One-shot.


He was just going to check and make sure that Bella was fine and that nothing was amiss especially after Seth was giving him these 'pained' looks and blocking his mind. As he moved closer to where he could feel his other half he was startled to read from the mutt's mind exactly what was awaiting him as soon as he stepped through the tree line. He almost collapsed from the heartbreak he was experiencing seeing them entwined and Bella clearly enjoying the moment was another blow to his already fragile state of mind as he continued to look on. Quickly betrayal and burning white hot anger coursed through his entire being until he was almost vibrating from the emotions.

_'How could she do this to him after all that they have been through? HOW!? Just after accepting his proposal? Knowing the pain he went through the night before just so she could stay warm! The thoughts of the mongrel taunting him all night. HOW!? After all this time...after everything...'_

All this was processed within the split second it took for him to charge across the small clearing and rip the dog from his beloved's embrace sending the mongrel flying 15 feet away. Even hearing Bella's shocked gasp didn't make him hesitate in continuing after him grabbing the mutt around his throat squeezing until he could feel cartilage giving way to his greater strength. Jacob's eyes were wide and full of fear and most notably pain which made him grin evilly as he continued to constrict his iron grip when he paused making sure the mongrel saw the determination and hatred in his gaze before he spoke, "If you even think of trying to phase or think of anything I don't like. YOU. WILL. DIE. Understand mutt?"

Jacob's mental voice was strained with pain when he replied _'yes'_.

He smirked internally, glad the dog finally understood that he lived at his sufferance, and turned his head to gaze upon his _'Mate'_. Even then he couldn't look upon her with the same hate filled gaze he spared for the dog instead he carefully wiped his face of all emotion. She was there utterly still with tear filled eyes opened wide. _'Is she worried about the mutt? Remorseful over betraying him? Just shocked?'_ He waited not 100% sure what he was going to do yet but still asked the one thing that mattered right now, "Why?" although controlling his features he couldn't control his voice and it came out weak, quiet, sad and anguished.

She just stood there slightly shaking her head and stuttered out some nonsense about keeping him from killing himself and that she was sorry and that she loved him, all evidence to the contrary, and started sobbing.

If what she said was true then why would she enjoy it, enjoy it like she did when he took her in his arms.

He shouted then, "WHY? Why goddammit? After everything we have been through after all of it Bella, why?" She continued to sob quietly still slightly shaking her head. When suddenly she spoke, "Just don't hurt him..."

He was enraged, "Hurt him like you hurt me?" He spoke very quietly as he grabbed the dog's wrist with his other hand and with a slight twist, snapping it almost clean through. He spoke again over the screams of pain from the mongrel and moving to grasp the elbow of the same arm, "Hurt him even a fraction of how it hurts me to have seen you two and to never be able to forget that my _'Mate'_ enjoying what should only be enjoyed with ME? My soon to be _'wife'_ entwined with another man, my enemy no less who's been sabotaging me for as long as we have been together?" He grips and there's an audible crack as the dog's elbow gives way. More pain filled screams fill the air along with Her louder sobs, she takes a step forward hand upraised as if to stop him, as if he can be stopped! He moves is hand higher up the mutt's arm to grasp his shoulder and once more squeezes until another snap rings through the clearing. More pain filled cries and sobs respond but he is immune to it all except his pain and the pain he's inflicting.

Bella's hand drops and she cries even louder as she stutters out, "Please..Ed..Edward it w-was a mistake. P-please forgive me. I-I love only you, j-just stop hurting him. Please!"

His voice is deadly calm when he replies, "Sorry _'love'_, you shouldn't have asked me that last part above all others right now."

She opened her mouth, probably sensing her mistake and what he was about to do, to speak when he turned his gaze back to the now severely pained one of the mongrel and with a sharp twist of his hand, broke the dog's neck. And for that small moment enjoyed the surprise, pain and terror in his eyes as they dimmed with deserved death. Letting his hand open, dropping the lifeless body of his most hated one, and turning without even to watch as the mongrel collapsed like a wet rag. He walked toward his 'Mate'. She was on her knees wide eyed with tears coursing down her cheeks staring at her _'best friend'_ her mouth open as if she still couldn't believe it.

Looking up as he approached she could see the anger, hurt, betrayal and maybe even a little love as he looked down at her with eyes black as onyx. When all of a sudden his face suddenly went blank for a second and then turned into a smug look with nothing but amusement dancing in his eyes.

He blurred out of the clearing and her line of sight but not before bending down brushing her ear with his lips and saying,

"Truce Over! Good luck with Victoria 'love'.

-FIN-

AN: The ending there, imagine as if Twilight vamps have the 'humanity switch' like TVD vamps do. Which explains Edward's blank face and mood switch.

Hate it or love it, I always thought Bella got off too easily in that scene and should have felt even a fraction of the hurt Edward must have felt. So take that bitch!

Review or not, I may expand at a later date, kind of a conclusion of Edward's thought after. Also keep in mind this is the first thing I've ever written to be seen by anyone besides me and I make no claims to being a writer.


End file.
